


Gone so Long

by MateaHefler



Category: Breathe Carolina, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breathe Carolina - Freeform, F/M, Kurokosexual, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tears, gone so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you still remember my touch at all?<br/>I never meant to be gone so long.</p><p>After years of separation, Kuroko and Makoto meet once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone so Long

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened during my Breathe Carolina intake (love them, really). This is one of their songs that always makes me feel. 
> 
> I do not own KnB nor do I own Breathe Carolina.
> 
> Enjoy.

Kuroko Tetsuya hugged the brown haired girl on the airport, holding back tears when she kissed him. 

 

"I will come back." She choked out, green eyes rimmed red. "And I will find you. And don't you dare forget me, Kuroko Tetsuya or there will be hell to pay!"

 

That was a year before Kuroko started Seirin. Ten years later, he was looking at the thicket for a concert and a backstage pass.

 

***

 

Makoto looked beautiful on the stage, full of energy and happiness as she sang. Even Kuroko couldn't keep his poker face, he sang and jumped with the crowd.

 

Then those lovely green eyes found him and Makoto had to keep herself from jumping at him. Shakily, she continued to sing.

 

***

 

"So, this is an apology to my Tetsu-chan." Makoto choked out as she wiped tears from her face. "It's called Gone so Long."

 

My eyes open to the sound

Of a song I have heard

Don't know my name

But I know all the words

 

Sun came up, 

Crawling to the front seat

Memories leaving me

Was it all a dream I had

Time for us to wake up

 

I'll save my words to make

The most of it

I never meant to be gone so long

 

Do you still remember my touch at all?

I never meant to be gone so long

Do you still remember my touch at all?

I never meant to be gone so long.

 

The streetlights passing

Everyone gets me a heartbeat closer

To where it started beating

Keep me feeling Safe and sound

When everything is right, it's upside down

Was it all a dream I had?

Time for us to wake up.

 

I'll save my words to make

The most of it

I never meant to be gone so long

 

Do you still remember my touch at all?

I never meant to be gone so long.

Do you still remember my touch at all?

I never meant to be gone so long.

 

As I have you I'll be whole

I never mean to be gone so long

Do you still remember my touch at all?

I never meant to be gone so long.

 

The world still moves on

I'm sorry I made you wait

I wish that I, I could stay

The world still moves on

(I live for this, but I'd die for you)

I'm sorry I made you wait

I wish that I, I could stay

The world still moves on

(I live for this but I'd die for you)

I'm sorry I made you wait

I wish that I, I could stay

The world still moves on

 

Makoto never moved her eyes from Kuroko as she sang, tears sliding down her face as she did.

 

"I never meant to be gone so long, Tetsuya." She whispered in the microphone before wiping the tears away and continuing the concert.

 

***

 

People were going crazy in the backstage and Kuroko used the commotion to enter the room with Makoto's name on. At the sound of his approach, Makoto turned and ran into his arms, crying and kissing his face.

 

Kuroko broke down too, sobbing openly into her shoulder as he held her against him.

 

"Missed you so much." He sobbed, kissing her neck and face.

 

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I am so sorry."

 

"You're back for now, it's alright."

 

"I am back for forever." Makoto gave Kuroko a shaky grin. "If you'll have me."

 

"Of course." Kuroko breathed as he cupped Makoto's face, studying the shape like a drowning man. "I love you, Makoto."

 

"I love you too, always have."

 

And they lived happily over after, teasing Kagami Taiga because of his infatuation with Aomine Daiki and fear of dogs.

 


End file.
